Currently, websites on computers, mobile applications on smartphones, software systems on various hardware or hardware systems (e.g., interactive kiosks) provide ratings of movies, television series, novels, short stories, comics, web series or new media content (hereinafter “media”) on a single averaged-out number or score per media from all the ratings given by each viewer of such media. Such number or score is supposed to give guidance to the audience members to decide if it is worthwhile to invest their time and money to watch certain media. However, one issue is that such averaged-out numbers (per media) do not guarantee satisfaction, especially when the score for a media on these previously existing platforms is a high averaged-out number. This may be due to how the taste of audiences vary too widely to be represented by single averaged-out number. Therefore, an improved system to more accurately score media is not shown in the prior art.